


You Smell Like Pine Needles (and have a face like sunshine)

by unconditional_w



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, I'm not sure what this is either, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unconditional_w/pseuds/unconditional_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Beca,” she says tryingly, “I can’t help how vampires smell to me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Smell Like Pine Needles (and have a face like sunshine)

**Author's Note:**

> Brownie points to you if you remember where the title is from.

Aubrey is the most infuriating vampire Chloe’s ever met.

But Beca tends to always give her a run for her money.

She’s been pouting all night since they’d gotten home, acting more like a seven year old without ice cream than the 300 year old she claims to be (Chloe would believe anything under 20 at this point). They’ve just gotten back to their apartment and Beca tosses her backpack onto a nearby shelf, speeding onto the sofa and collapsing dramatically.

“You have to stop,” Chloe growls out, grabbing an orange and biting straight into its skin. “It’s not _bad.”_

“Obviously it’s not _bad!”_ Beca yells at her, her arm lounging over her eyes, “God, you’d have ripped me up years ago once you _smelled me_ coming a damn mile away. _”_

Chloe rolls her eyes, huffing patiently. She devours the rest of the orange and wipes her hands into the stream of tap water. “Beca,” she says tryingly, “I can’t help how vampires smell to me.”

Beca scoffs. “Well I can’t help how _I_ smell. And I’m sorry I smell like dirty, dirty _vampire_.”

Chloe mutters a brief _Jesus_ under her breath and leaps from their kitchen onto Beca, straddling her waist and gripping at her head.

Beca’s eyes grow red. “No fair.”

“Listen to me,” Chloe barks, her hands tightening on the vampire’s head, “You.have.to.grow.up.”

Beca snarls back, her red eyes blazing now, and as she grabs Chloe’s waist, her fangs extend from her gums and glisten in the lights.

Chloe growls back; her own eyes beginning to glow that familiar yellow hue. Beca can feel Chloe’s hands, her skin at her waist, her upper thighs beginning to heat up, her entire body temperature sky-rocketing against Beca’s cold skin.

“You want to pout?” Chloe rumbles deeply, a wicked lilt in her voice, a familiar tease in her smile. She nips at Beca’s mouth carefully, curling her lips against soft, cooler lips, her tongue dashing out to taste her lower lip, drawing a moan from the surprised brunette, whose eyes suddenly grow wide. Chloe’s tongue is still cool from the orange peel, its zest still on the tip of her lips.

“Chl-”

“You want to pout?” she repeats again, grinding her hips down onto Beca’s waist, smirking as the vampire’s fangs retract at the brush of contact.

Beca groans this time. Long, and full of a different kind of whine. “Chloe.”

“You want to pout all night, or do you also want to know what your smell makes me want to _do_ to you?”

Chloe’s suddenly grabbing at Beca’s head and drags it backwards, pinning her against the couch, gaining a sharp intake of breath from the vampire once more. She lifts her left hand to graze Beca’s hair backwards, dipping her nose down to trace and inhale the scent along the pale skin of her neck, never changing with age or vibrating with the pulse of a heartbeat, but always smooth, and smelling like _Beca._ Beca a vampire, but also Beca the sexiest vampire Chloe’s ever smelled before. The only smell that allowed her to distinguish between wanting to rip a vampire apart and making them come apart. She inhales slowly and exhales through her mouth, along the ridge of Beca’s earlobe, and Beca’s _trembling_ under her.

Chloe smirks. “You want to know?” she breathes into Beca’s ear.

Beca nods fiercely this time, a rich dark brown returning to her eyes.

Chloe dips her right hand down Beca’s face, lilting her hand at her breast, her waist, then lower, lower, until –

“Well,” she smiles, “Not so cold _here,_ are we?”

Beca sucks in a deep breath through her gritted teeth as Chloe suddenly holds her down with one hand, using the other to find her clit and rubbing her with perfectly hot, nimble fingers. “Oh, f- _fuck._.! Fuck...Chloe..”

“That’s right,” Chloe growls with a dark smirk, hardening her hand on Beca’s shoulder as she starts to move against her, “That’s my dirty, dirty vampire.”

 

 


End file.
